


His New Toy

by EDEBIBED_91



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Bad Ending, Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Manipulation, Mint Eye, Multiple Personalities, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape, Self-Hatred, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDEBIBED_91/pseuds/EDEBIBED_91
Summary: Saeran/ Unknown has declared to make MC his toy. Ray route bad ending inspired.





	His New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've never written something like this before but I couldn't get it out of my head. It's been a while since I played through Ray's route, so timeline of events may be a little off.

Jaehee: Good afternoon, MC.  
MC: Hello, Jaehee! Have you had lunch yet?  
Jaehee: Not yet. Mr. Han's meeting has run late and I am stuck waiting for him.  
MC: I hope you get to eat soon. Good nutrition is important.  
Jaehee: Of course. I actually came in to see if Luciel made any progress tracking down the hacker.  
MC: He mentioned the hacker earlier. It seems like he's having a hard time finding him.  
Jaehee: Are you sure you don't know anything related to the hacker, MC?

* * *

The door to the fluffy pink room slammed open, startling MC from her phone. She'd been so engrossed in talking to the members of the RFA that she hadn't heard the approaching footsteps. Standing in the doorway was the white haired man she'd met only days earlier. Something was clearly wrong, though. His usual sweet and somewhat elusive presence was absent, an unnerving animosity taking its place. Mint tinged white hair hung over his eyes that were cast down toward the carpet, a hand clutching the door so tight his knuckles turned white.

"Ray?" MC questioned softly. She set her phone on the bedside table, pings still ringing softly as new messages came through the app. Just as she was standing to approach him a quiet chuckle came from Ray.

"How that pathetic loser got someone like you to fall for him, I'll never understand."

The voice she heard was not the one she remembered. It was slightly deeper, cold and venomous. MC took a few cautious steps forward.

"Ray? What's wrong? Are you okay?" She bent as she got closer, hoping to catch the green eyes hidden behind his hair. Suddenly his head snapped up revealing a face that she definitely recognized as Ray, but his grin was wicked, eyes manic. He stepped fully into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. MC stumbled back a few paces, startled.

"That weak fucker is gone," he said. His eyes drifted over MC. She noticed the way he'd linger on her chest, her hips, and felt her face flush in embarrassment. 

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Her voice wavered, unease evident in her tone.

"Like I said, princess, he's gone. It took a while, he struggled against me hard, but I was finally able to take over. He's such a nuisance, always pining for you, thinking about you, talking about you... though I can see why he adores you. A bit naive for my taste, but I suppose you'll have to do." That twisted grin grew wider, setting MC's nerves on end.

"What are you talking about? You're Ray!"

"Shut up! I'm superior to that weakling! He'd be dead if it wasn't for me! All those years of abuse and torture - I'm the one that got us out! When we abandoned I was the one that had to take charge! He's nothing but a pathetic idiot like the rest of you and that stupid RFA!"

MC shuffled back until she fell into a chair. Her heart raced in her chest, breathing rapidly as she tried to get a hold of the situation. How could he not be Ray? Why was he talking like this? What the hell was going on?

"Who are you then?" MC finally asked. 

"My name is Saeran. And from now on you're going to be my toy."

Saeran's words hit MC like a freight train, causing her to flinch. She'd never been referred to in such a derogatory manner. Hearing those words come from the man she'd kissed only yesterday tore through her heart. Her breathing became labored as panic began to take hold and she began to hyperventilate. 

Saeran sneered in disgust at the sight of her. She clutched at her chest, tears falling down her pink cheeks.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Saeran spat. He surged forward, grabbing MC by the shoulders and shaking her. "Stop that! I can't take such blatant weakness! You act just like him!"

MC looked up at Saeran, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. Ray had to be in there somewhere, hidden deep within those cold green orbs. His breathing had also become erratic, chest heaving beneath a white dress shirt and black coat. It was a stark contrast from the flouncy magenta colored blazer he normally wore, just another indicator that something was off.

"Please, Ray, let me go." MC pleaded quietly. "You're hurting me. I know you're in there Ray! Please!" Her voice grew with every word.

Saeran growled in anger and recoiled from MC, almost as if she'd burned him. She rolled her shoulders to lessen the pain of his harsh grip, lightly massaging them and checking for bruises. Looking back to Saeran he was grasping at his head and visibly shaking. It seemed as if he was in pain, struggling. His lithe fingers clutched at tufts of mint-tinged white hair, tortured groans spewing from his lips.

Those soft, loving lips. MC recalled how it had felt to have those lips on her own. The smell of many flowers with a hint of sawdust from the recently finished construction had surrounded them, moonlight illuminating brightly adoring green eyes. It was the first time she'd been outside in days and to share the beauty of that garden with Ray was like walking through a dream. He'd been so kind to her, so attentive to her every need, and without thinking she'd leaned up and kissed him. It was brief, his nerves cutting the interaction short, but she felt as if it had lasted a glorious lifetime. Now that man was before her and in pain. Despite what he said she couldn't believe that Ray was gone. She hurried to his side, dropping to her knees and resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

A resounding slap filled the room. MC was thrown back in shock, cradling her stinging cheek in her hands. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes.

"Don't," Saeran growled. "Don't you ever touch me! And never call me Ray!" He crawled menacingly to the girl cowering a few feet from him. The way he moved was predatorial, as if she were his prey, a delicious meal to be devoured. MC backed away but he only moved faster. In moments he was upon her, trapping her beneath him, a hand on either side of her head as she lay helpless on the floor.

"You're only here because I say so. As long as I find you useful the Savior will keep you here. The minute I grow bored of you will be the end for you."

"I'll never succumb to you," MC stated. She tried to portray her resolve by staring the maniac down, but it proved too painful to gaze into the eyes of the man she loved and not see him in them. Instead she looked off to the side, focusing on a table leg near her head. "I love Ray. I would never betray him."

Saeran gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. His fingers dug painfully into her jaw and she fought back more tears. The hatred in his eyes was almost unbearable to witness.

"I wonder if you'd still say that if you knew the truth of why he brought you here." He let go of her chin and leaned down close to her ear, his heavy cologne filling her senses and temporarily clouding her mind. He was so close, she wanted to reach out and touch him, but she couldn't; this wasn't Ray.

"Do you really still believe you're testing a silly game?"

Saeran's words swirled in her brain. They confused her, and though she hated to admit it, there had always been some doubt in her mind. The RFA members were just too complex to be mere AI in a game. They had to be real people. But that would mean...

"That's right," Saeran purred. He was propped above MC once again, speaking when the realization shown on her face. "Your precious Ray lied to you. He never needed you to test a game, it was all a lie to bring you here. All of it was a ploy to use you, to get close to that organization of hippocratic fools!"

"He wouldn't..." MC began but trailed off. Deep down she knew what Saeran was saying was true, but believing it would mean knowing she'd been taken advantage of.

"Don't be such a moron for once in your life!" Saeran was yelling again. MC wished desperately that she could sink into the carpet and escape, to go back before any of this had happened. Before Ray, before the game, the RFA, before coming to this prison. How could she have been so reckless? She had no idea where this place even was, couldn't get help even if she'd wanted to...

MC jumped at feeling a cold hand on her arm. She tried to shy away from the touch but Saeran just grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head. His other hand skimmed along her side, lightly grazing her breast in its descent. The contact sent a shiver down her spine and she turned her face away in shame at the feelings his touch conjured. 

"Stop," MC whispered. The grip on her wrist tightened painfully and she winced.

"Have you forgotten already?" Saeran roughly grabbed her breast with his free hand, causing a faint whimper to escape her lips. "You belong to me." Slowly his hand released and went to pull the strap of her dress off of her shoulder. He leaned down close to her neck, his hot breath sending chills cascading throughout her body. She sighed without thought, damning her body for reacting to him in such a way.

A sharp pain suddenly swept through her. Saeran's teeth sunk into the skin of MC's throat, causing her to yelp loudly. A few fresh tears fell from her eyes, squeezed shut in denial of her current situation. When he pulled back she shot him a glare.

"Tsk, tsk, don't look at me that way, princess," he chuckled. He trailed a finger over his teeth marks, seemingly admiring the marred flesh. A flush colored her neck and Saeran chuckled again. "The way your body reacts is delicious. Are you enjoying this?"

MC turned her gaze away, ashamed at the primal instincts of her own body. She was saying no while her body said yes. He could see it clearly, she knew, from the flush of her skin, the way her breathing had increased when he got so close, and the way her form seemed to beg for his touch.

"Did you imagine him touching you here?" Saeran whispered coldly, his hand once again grasping her breast. It wasn't as harsh as before, but still strong enough to let her know he was the one in control. MC whimpered and refused to answer. Her lip quivered from holding back her cries of despair, tears blurring her vision.

"Maybe you imagined his hands elsewhere..." Saeran drug his hand down her abdomen, his body heat burning through the lacy material of her dress. He stopped just above her groin, pressing her hips down into the carpet. The hand that had been gripping her wrist finally let go to pull up the skirt of the dress past her thighs.

"Please don't, not there," MC whimpered. She turned her gaze to Saeran, begging him with her eyes. If Ray was in there, she hoped he was strong enough to stop Saeran's assault. Instead he buried his face in her neck, biting hard before sucking the flesh between his teeth. MC tried to hold back a moan but failed, silently begging Ray to forgive her.

"You know he pleasured himself to thoughts of you?" Saeran purred against her skin. His hand was between her legs, fingers pressing slow circles against her clit over her panties. "He imagined touching you here, the faces you'd make as you succumbed to pleasure." She squirmed beneath him, growing hot. Quiet pants ruffled the white hair near her face. "Of course, he could never please you like I can."

"Please..." MC panted. She pushed against Saeran's chest but he didn't move. Her stomach fluttered at the feel of his torso against her palms, thighs squeezing around his hand in arousal. "Please don't say such things."

"Would you rather know what I'd do to you?" Saeran pulled back to look down at her face, smiling at the bright flush on her cheeks and the glaze in her eyes. He dipped his hand beneath the hem of her panties and shoved two fingers into her. MC bit her lip to hold back a pained yelp; she was unprepared for such an intrusion and his nails scratched against her walls.

The grin on Saeran's face grew, revealing his teeth in an almost vicious sneer. He pumped the digits in and out of her, thumb rubbing circles against her clit. Soon his fingers moved with ease as her body responded to the sensual touches, coating them in her arousal. She could no longer hold back the moans that spilled from her mouth. Her hands balled up into tight fists that she clutched to her chest as a familiar tension built up within her.

"You look so beautiful like this, princess," Saeran said. She could hear the smugness in his voice, feel his power in the way his hand picked up speed. "Poised on the edge of paradise, powerless... should I let you fall?"

MC whined at his words. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her climax, but she was so close it was almost painful. A powerful surge of electricity zapped through her, all the way out to her extremities, making her tremble with a need for release. Saeran pressed harder on her clit and she held a hand tightly over her mouth to stifle her cry of pleasure.

"Beg for it, princess," Saeran urged. His fingers curled inside her and she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm start to take hold. Instead of toppling into oblivion, however, she was denied as all stimulation ceased.

"I won't allow you to come until you beg me for it," Saeran growled. His free hand grabbed both of her wrists and wrenched them above her head. His face hovered inches from her own, his shallow breaths fanning her lips as she gazed up at him with pleading eyes. "Let me hear you. Let him hear how you beg me to make you come!"

Unable to bear it any longer, MC gave in to his demands. She begged Saeran to let her come, hating the way his name tasted of betrayal on her lips but quickly forgetting as her world crumbled. He devoured her moans and cries of pleasure in a forceful kiss as her body shook and convulsed around his fingers.

Coming down from her high, MC watched with hooded eyes as Saeran sat up. She gasped at the feel of his hard cock brushing against her core. He'd purposefully rolled his hips into her. She watched his hands undo the buckle on his belt before popping the button on his pants and easing down the zip. Her thighs squeezed together again and she fidgeted under the scrutinizing hold of those green eyes.

"You didn't think I was finished with you yet, did you?" 

MC, thoughts finally cleared from her orgasm, struggled against the hands that were now removing her soiled panties. She kicked her legs before they were pinned down by Saeran sitting on them. He managed to get the cotton garment down enough to expose her to him.

"Please don't do this." MC cast her eyes away, trying to focus on anything else - the wood grain of a table leg, the tops of the trees beyond her window, the bouquet Ray had given her... When had the flowers begun to wilt? Her heart ached at the sight of the dead flowers. She heard the rustling of fabric and the clink of his belt buckle. She felt him position himself at her entrance. "Please...not this..."

"Ray wanted to feel you first, but he's too much of a coward to make a move." He rubbed himself through her folds, brushing his tip over her clit, eliciting a tiny whimper from her. Her body was still sensitive and aroused.

With a rough groan Saeran thrust himself inside. MC moaned loudly at the feeling of being filled, feeling herself clench around the man inside her. She forced her thoughts toward Ray, imagining it was his cock stretching her and not this psychotic animal. 

His hips began to move against her, quickly picking up speed until he was aggressively pounding into her. The constant sounds of pleasure she spewed filled the room, mingled with Saeran's groans of the same. He roughly grasped her still clothed breasts, twisting and pinching her nipples through the fabric until they were painfully sore. The more he hurt her the more pleasure she felt, and, ultimately, more disgust toward herself. This shouldn't feel good, but she was unable to deny the way she reacted. It was the sound of Saeran's breathless voice that finally snapped her focus back to him.

"That tortured look on your face is intoxicating," he said between heavy pants. He delivered a harsh slap to her right breast before grabbing it tightly again. "I'm going to reward you and fill you up with my come. How does that sound, princess?"

MC opened her mouth to protest, but all that came out was a strangled moan as he grazed her deep inside. Her walls gripped his cock, convulsing from the orgasm that suddenly washed over her. Saeran's movements faltered for a moment, his own harsh moan caressing her ears. As quickly as he'd stopped he was pounding into her again, faster and harder than before, his breathing erratic. 

"Say my name, princess!" Saeran growled. "Let him hear just who it was that made you see paradise! Show him that everyone will betray him!"

MC complied without complaint, moaning Saeran's name repeatedly as a third orgasm wracked her body. His hips stilled against her and she felt him release deep inside of her. Within seconds he pulled his softening length from her and watched with a smirk as his seed leaked out onto the floor. Her hurried breaths quickly turned to sobs and she rolled brokenly onto her side. She was filthy, spent, and felt unfathomable guilt at what had just transpired.

Saeran laughed quietly behind her, the sound grating at her ears when moments earlier she had revelled in it. She shifted enough to peek at him through a curtain of her own hair. His pants were already done up again, shirt and jacket straightened as if nothing happened.

"Breaking you was quite enjoyable, albeit easier than I'd hoped," Saeran said. His eyes narrowed, an expression of disgust taking over his otherwise handsome features. "Clean yourself and this room up. I want everything spotless when I return."

He turned to leave and MC found her voice just the tiniest bit.

"When will you be back?"

"When I feel like it. Get to cleaning."

With that last command Saeran walked out, leaving MC alone to wallow in self pity. After a moment of feeling sorry for herself she crawled over to the bedside table her phone still rested on. If he hadn't been lying, and the RFA were indeed real, she knew they would help her to escape.

She had to escape, and she would find a way to bring Ray with her.


End file.
